A promise to remember
by Eikouk no Ange
Summary: Ludwig and Francis make an agreement that makes an old friend come back stronger then before. This old nation affects a certain Italians life and changes it for the better, but what does Sealand have to say about it? Mention of other couples.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Hetalia fans! So this idea came to me in Histroy class really so, yeah...I am a big fan of HRExITA but I can only find like two good M stories on it. Dont get me wrong I really do love the other rated stories but I was wondering what their more adult life would be like together. I was inspired to do this story by Hungray-chan and some of my friends. (Even that one friend who would throw my writing book at me telling me to write faster.)

SO, on with the story!

* * *

><p>"But mon amie~ we coul-"<p>

"No!"said Ludwig. It was a warm sunny day in June. All the nations were at another world conference, it was even more hetic as normal because everyone wanted to leave and go enjoy the rest of the day. Francis was trying to get Ludwig to sign a contract with him. By signning the contract they would both be giving up two eighth of their land and share it with each other. He was not certain weither or not if he should sign it or not. He was giving part of his land to share with the weird french man, he wasnt even sure why the man had brought it up in the first place. Maybe his boss was thernating to kill him again, but when was his boss not thernating him. Maybe he was trying to use him or try to still his land...

"But Ludwig~ we would both gain things from each other! It would be a-a netrual land!" Ludwig just sat there thinking about it. His people would gain a lot from Francis's exports. After an hour of more arguing and Feliciano complaing to him every five mintues to him he finally made his decsion. He turned to Francis who was looking at him hopefully.

"...Ja, just keep up to your part of the deal..."

"Oui!"Francis pushed the contract in front of him, he was all ready regreting this. He signed both his country and human name on it and passed it back to Francis who did the same thing. He was looking very smug right now.

"Glad we could make this argreement~" Francis said as he hugged him.

"Dont touch me!" Ludwig said as he just pushed him off of him. They both went back to the others who were fighting over god knows what. Ludwig sighed as he put his head into his hands. 'What have I done...'he thought to himself. He just continued to sit there listening to the others fight and chatter untill the meeting had finally ended and he could finally go home and gets some peace before he had to meet up with Francis again to make some aranments.

* * *

><p>When the peolpe that were living on the peice of land that Francis and Ludwig made a netural land were told about this they were shocked. It had just happen out of the blue, no sign or anything. They were no longer under the rule of the French or the German, they were their own government and land. So of course it took them a few centuries to get use to being their on place and get jist of things. For about five centuries they were sturrgling to keep up with things, they were barly even noticed as a nation.<p>

After three more centuries they started to get back on their feet and start to be notcied more. Since they were still farly new they mostly relied on trading to survive, since they relied on trading they werent that much of a therate to Francais of to Ludwig so they were welcomed to many nations. The nation didnt really have a name yet, nothing had come to mind so they were known as the nameless nation to many. But what they didnt know was that they were getting a name soon, along with a representative.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short! More things will happen in the next chapter that will make it longer. Also sorry if there are some spelling mistakes, spellcheck hates my life :( SO, please review, favorite and what not, reviews help me write faster :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank all the people (three) that reviewed my story. I know others read it, yeah I'm watching you! You better review next time random people! 0.e Anyway I will be switching with there human and nation names a lot through the story, so be prepared to be confused. Also I was going to make this another short chapter and cliffhanger it but it was anoying me so you get a nice somewhat long chapter!So enjoy and on with the story! Oh and spell check hates me!

Disclamier: If I owned Hetalia you would see MY character walking around (London or Barbados) going out with Japan and causing trouble with the awsome trio! (Prussia, America, me)

* * *

><p>"W-where am I?" a man had asked himself, it was a sunny warm day wherever he was. He opened up his eyes in what it felt like it was a long time, he looked around his sourndings to see if he knew where he was, but that only made him more confused because he never seen this room before. The room was plain and ordinary but big, it had a table with four chairs around it made out of a light color wood. There was also a dresser and a bed, there was a full length mirror in the corner of the room near the oak door. The walls were white and so were the curtains that moved when a breeezed had blown in from the slightly opened window.<p>

"The noise came from here dad." the man was snapped out of his thoughts as a voice came from behind the door, soon after a click could be heard from the door as it was being unlocked. Soon after a man who looked to be in his thrites with blond hair and green eyes was standing in the door. Next to him was a short boy who was a teen with curly brown hair and blue eyes. They looked shocked to see him sitting on the bed, but they quickly got over it and smiled at him.

"Hello my name is Arnold and this is my son Finny, it is very nice to meet you, can we come in?"

"S-sure?" they walked in and had a seat at the table and waved for him to get off the bed and to join him. He slowly raised himself of the bed and sat and the table looking at the man infront of him.

"You porbaly want to know where you are, sorry to tell you but we dont have a name really. I am this country leader for about five years now and we reside between Germany and France and er are farly new, so we mostly trade with other nations." he paused as his son whispered something to him.

"Sorry I never asked what your name was. Your our representive and I never even asked about you."

"How did you know I was a representivte?" he said

"Oh, this is because this house was special made just for you. This whole house has been locked for years, but my son and I come here with some maids to keep it in order. Thats when we heard a noise and came to meet you."

"Okay then. By the way my name is Holy Roman Empire."Arnold and Finny sat there for a bit talking in his name.

"That certainly is a mouth full but that is what we will be called for now on. Do you have a flag with you or an idea for one?" for some reason Holy Rome reached into his pocket and pulled out his nations flag and showed it to Arnold. He took the flag and put it carefully into his pocket. They talked for a bit more about things that all nations have to have untill something finally hit the man.

"Excuse me I need to make a call, Finny lets go." he got up with his son and said a finally goodbye as he again Holy Rome was left alone with his thoughts. He got up and went to the full length mirror and finally took a look at his new self. He had the same clothes he had as a kid but his tunic got replaced with a dark blue shirt and some black pants, his hat and cape where still the same. He finally grew out of his chibi stage and hand some muscle on him and he was slim. When he was done looking at him self in the mirror he started to think of how much his everyone porbaly changed.

He then started to think about his Ita-chan, he started to blush. "She porbaly grew up to be a beautiful woman."He took a sit at near the window and started to day dream about 'her'. "She most likle moved on..." he frowned at that thought but quickly shock it off. "Whatever as lond as shes happy...I'll be happy for her. I can't wait to see her..." he was lost in his thoughts about seeing his Ita-chan again, hoping she was still waiting for him.

* * *

><p>*Gasp!*Well Ita-chan still be waiting for 'her' knight in shinning armor? Its my story so of course! Anyway! So, since I get a bunch of ideas for stories eveywhere I'm working on a Spamano! It'll have other charcters in them and it was inspired from watching Pirates of the Carribean at Stranger Tides.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaaack Kosksoksokskoskos *Gets shot* So it looks like a lot of people are enjoying this story, this makes me very happy to know of that I have a lot of fans! Yay! You guys get a long chapter today! The next chap or two might be a bit serious...maybe I should change it from humor to something else... Oh and don't ask me about Holy Rome's human name...my friends and i came up with nothing else, so we are stuck with what we got...

Discalimer: If I owned Hetalia I would be in it dating Japan. Also it would have little mpreg babies running around.

* * *

><p>"Hallo?" Ludwig said into his phone. He was getting ready for the next world conference which was held in Switzerland this time, so he was taking his car.<p>

"Hallo Mr. Germany it's me Arnold, I'm sorry to interupt you but I called to say that we have finally got a representative!" Ludwig was shocked at hearing this, he did'nt think that they would become that strong so quickly to get a representative. He knew they have been their own nation for a few centuries, but they did'nt even have a name to go by.

"Hallo? Mr. Germany?" Arnold had brought him out of his thoughts.

"Umm j-ja I will be right over to see them. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen!" with that they both hung up the phone.

"Well that was unsespected..."with that the german nation left his house and started his car making his way to the newer nation.

* * *

><p>Ludwig had just arrived at the address he was given and was getting out of his car when someone had leaned against his cars trunk.<p>

"Well monsieur I did'nt expect to see you here~" He turned around to see Francis smirking at him. 'Seems like he was called here too' Ludwig thought. He sighed as the french man got off his trunk and started to approcahed him. "Well we might as well see the kid petite, non!"

"Ja lets go." The two of them headed towards the mansion that lay in front of them, it was a simple white color with the shudders a soft shade of blue. The yard was big and had a few tress in it and you can hear a faint sound of a lake near by. They walked up to the blue door and rang the bell, they were at the door for about ten mintues untill they heard running and panting. The door opened up to reval Finny at the door leaning over onto his knees. "Sorry...it took me...so long, I still get...lost in...here..." The two nations just smile and nodded at him as they were lead into the house.

"So mon amie do you think the new nation is a girl or a boy?" Francis said breaking the silence.

"Most likely a boy, we don't have that many girl nations."

"Do you think they will be small, cute, and chubby like the others!"

"Well all new nations look like that when we are born so ja." They stopped talking when Finny stoppped in front of a door and knocked on it. "Sir the guest my father called for you are here!" They heard a soft come in from the other side of the door as Finny opened up, what Ludwig and Francis say had shocked them. They were expecting a little kid dressed in a white dress not a grown man who was sitting next to a window drinking tea.

"Hallo" said Holy Rome as the two nations walked into his room.

"...Hallo, I'm Germany."

"...Bonjour, je m'appelle France~ Oh Ludwig look! Instead of a cute kid petite, we got a beau garcon~" That caused the two other nations to sweat drop. After a weird silence after that Holy Rome had gesturd to the extra seats at the little table. After the two had sat down there was a akward silence as Finny brought them tea untill Francis cleard his thoart.

"Umm so mon cher can you answer two things for me?" He got a nod of the head as an answer. "Okay first, why are you a grown man and not a child?" That questioned seemed to have shocked him because it took him a few mintues to answer back.

"...Well maybe it's because I was a nation before...but it seems I came back." He watched as the two nations begin to choke on their tea and could'nt help but chuckle a bit at them.

"You were a nation before? And came back! That has never been heard of!" said Ludwig with Francis nodded his head behind him agreeing with him.

"I have no idea how it happened but I'm back now and hopeful here to stay." he said as he took a sip of his tea. "Anything else you want to talk about?" They both nodded their heads and talked for bit trying to learn more about the newer...older, nation. They disscovered that he worked with Austria and Hungray and that he was in love with someone but he wouldnt say who. He showed them his flag and other stuff about his nation untill Ludwig had looked at his watch.

"Francis we must go to the World Conference now or we will be late."

"Oui~" they both got up to leave but stopped when Holy Rome asked them what a World Conference was.

"Well mon cher it is when the other nations come and we disscus things, like problems and stuff...would you like to come?"

"Yes, and can you do me a favor?"

"Sure~"

"Get your hand of my thigh!" With that the three of them proceded to Ludwig's car who offered to drive them all there.

* * *

><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!" At the World Conference everyone was arguing, it was just a little situation sa not all the nations where there.<p>

"Vee~ But Rasch! My pasta's gonna burn! I have to check on it!" Feliciano was sitting in the same chair as his brother, Lovino, nest to Antonio and Kiku.

"Fine check your damn pasta! But hurry up!" with that the Italian ran off to the kitchen. But as he left the front door opened up to reveal Ludwig, Francis, and Holy Rome. THe whole room went slient as they seen the newcomer.

"God damnit! What is it this time!" yelled Rasch as he sat down with a angry sign, Lizzy went up to him and tried to calm her big brother down. Everyone just sweat dropped at the girls poor attempts.

"Well remeber that contract I made with Francis?" He got nods from everyone. "Well, he is the product of it. Everyone meet-"

"A-Aldous?" Everyone had turned towards the kitchen door to see Feliciano standing with a ladle in his hand and with his eyes fully opened for once. The ladle slowly slid out of his hands and hit the floor.

"H-how do you know my human name? I have'nt told anyone since I have came back?" He stood there shocked as he looked at the famliar boy in front of him. 'I can't help but feel like I know him from some where...' Feliciano started to tear up but he had a small smile on his face.

"That's right you probaly wont remeber me...you though I was a girl when we were little..." What? The only girls I knew when I was little was Elizbeath and I- My eyes opened wide as I looked him over. That curl and redish brown hair, those golden eyes and cute face.

"I-Italia?" he smiled at me as I stared back at him with wide eyes. 'My-my Italia is-is a boy?' Feliciano's smile slowly dissappered as he read Aldous face, he started to cry more.

"You don't love me anymore do you? Now that you know I am a boy...I'm sorry!" with that the Italian ran out the conference room with a shocked group behind him. Something in Aldous hurt when he heard Feliciano say that and run off, thats when he realized something.

"No...No ITALIA WAIT!" With that Aldous ran after him.

* * *

><p>Sorry about all the drama I promise it will get funnier later but the drama is needed! So review or I wont write anymore!<p>

America: Dude she totally means it!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I left you guys with a cliffhanger and well...I got threathen by a few people and a few said who would kill them selves so...heres the next chapter! Oh and the parts with Sealand will come later...those are the funny parts...and I made a FaceBook account for Arthur/England, Antonio/Spain, and Matthew/Canada thats why I was so busy...if you want to friend them let me know in the reviews!

* * *

><p>Oh no, no "ITALY!" He yelled as he ran through the forest looking for Italy. When he saw him crying something in him had just snapped and he wanted to hold him. That is when he realised he was still in love with him, he pushed passed some tress and a bush. "ITALY!" The forest behind the conference room was huge, 'It will take me forever to find him...' He thought. After five more minutes of running he heard someone crying, he peeked from behind a bush and seen Italy crying underneath a giant oak tree. He slowly started to walk towards him.<p>

"...Italia?"

"Go away!" He got up to run again but Aldous had grabbed his arm and sat down next to him.

"I-I'm so sorry I d-didn't tell you! Please don't be mad at me! I k-knew you could n-never lo-" Aldous pulled him into a hug.

"I could never be mad at you...I have always loved you...since the 900's " He pulled away and looked down at him. Italy had some tears in the corners of his eyes and he had a soft blush on his face. He couldn't help but think that Italy was the cutest think he has ever seen. Without him knowing it he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to his. Italy gasped and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back. When the two finally parted for air they smiled at each other.

"Italia...is this why you never told me your human name?" Italy shyly nodded his head and smiled up at him.

"...Feliciano Vargas..."

"Feliciano...it suits you. " He stood up pulling Feliciano with him. "We'll shall we return to the meeting?" Feliciano nodded and held his hand as they walked back to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>"Its about time you too got back here!" yelled Vash as they walked back into the meeting room holding hands.<p>

"Vee~ Sorry~" He started to cling to Aldous arm and was smiling.

"Whatever lets just get back to the meeting..." the two sat down next to each other. Halfway during the meeting Feliciano feel alseep and was leaning against him, he had a note passed towards him. He opened it up and read it.

_Dear Potato Bastard #3,_

_We need to talk when the meeting is done or else._

He looked around the room and saw Lovino glaring at him from a few seats down the table next to Antonio. He sweatdropped and turned back towards the Ludwig who was now speaking. Another note was pushed infront of him.

_Dear Aldous-san,_

_Congradulations on becoming a couple with Feliciano-san._

He looked up and noticed Kiku smiling at him, he smiled back and nodded. Feliciano had some good friends, but he had a feeling that he should watch out for Kiku...and cameras. He sighed and turned back to the speaker but it was Alfred this time and he was talking a super hero or whatever to save the world. Ten minutes into that talk Arthur had started to argue with him, then Francis had jumped in and all hell broke lose.

Not that many countries where here not even Roderich, Elizbeath or Lictenshien. That was problay why Vash started to shoot of his gun at people. Feliciano was still sleeping against Aldous and was starting to say things in his sleep.

"P-Passstaaaa~...flag...Holy Rome...pasta..." Aldous looked down at him and wondered if this boy was still in love with pasta as he was back then and how he could sleep through all of this. He looked over to see another guy still sleeping to with a few cats clinging to him...weird...then there was Ivan who was staring at him and...koling?

"So Aldous...you become one with Mother Russia, da?" some how he had gotten behind me.

"...what?" Suddenly Feliciano woke up and glared at Ivan.

"MINE!" He wrapped his arms around my neck and pecked my cheek.

" Dont worry, everyone shall join me soon, da?" He then walked away with a creepy smile on his face, 'Some of this nations are...very weird...' Aldous thought. He then turned back to watching Alfred, Arthur and Francis fight. It was quite funnt especially when Francis groped Arthur and got punched in the face for it. Even though they were quite weird is was entertaining to watch them.

"YOUR LIVES HAVE JUST GOTTNED BETTER CAUSE THE AWESOME HAS ARRIVED!" He turned to face the door where a familiar looking man stood there with sunglasses and a cocky grin.

"BRUDER! YOU ARE LATE!" Ludwig had went up to him and smacked the back of his head.

"OW! Dude chill out! Oh Hallo Mattie~Kesese~" He then ran over to a guy holding a bear. He kept staring at him the whole time trying to figure out who the hell he was. He must have felt Aldous staring at him and truned and stared back at him. 'Those red eyes seemed so familiar...' The albino jumped up on the desk infront of him and was inches away from his face.

"Hey...I know you..." They both stayed like that for five mintues until Aldous broke the silence.

"...Bruder Gilbert?" Gilbert pulled Aldous into a tight bear hugged and laughed while swinging him around.

"ADLOUS! Long time no see! Wow, you grew up so much!" Everyone just stared at them as Gilbert put him down and started to talk more, untill Ludwig stepped in.

"Whoa wait a mintue! Bruder? So you two are realted?" They both nodded their heads.

"YA!"

"Sadly..."

"So we are realated too?"

* * *

><p>I had to cut it short I will just keep going and going and going...anyway I hop you guys like it! See you guys next chapter~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to say thank you to that one person who pointed out to me that I wrote the title wrong...so thank you~ You get a cookie and and some pasta. I would also like to say thank you to my new friend Holy Rome on FaceBook and Skype..{You know who you are} so thank you~

And umm Genderbend Queen...that is a...very interesting...idea...OH! I am working on a picture of Adult!HRE by the way so I shall post the link when I am done~ Now on to the story before one of you finds my house and kill me.

* * *

><p>"..."Everyone was staring at Ludwig and Aldous and realizing how much the two actually looked a lot like each other. If it wasn't for the fact that Aldous hair was a bit longer and shinned they could pass as twins. Ludwig facepalmed and glared at Gilbert.<p>

"Burder...you mean to tell me I had a younger bruder this whole time and you didn't tell me!" the albino just gave a sheepish grin and shruged his shoulders at the enraged German.

"Ummm you never asked?" the two brothers started to argue about the subject with the rest if the nations watching them. It stayed like that unroll Aldous cleared his throat and gained everyones attention.

"Techincally...I am older then you...little burder..." he said with a small smile he was excited he was a older brother. He gained a shocked look from Ludwig and a few others of the group.

"Can you care to explain? I thought you were just made?" said Matthew who was surprisingly heard this time. A few others agreed with him and foucsed there attention back onto the three German brothers. Aldous gave out a small sigh and cleats his throat again.

"Umm well...you see even if I was just reborn I was here before a lot of you...I am two years older than my dear Ita-Feliciano, which was before you Ludwig...so umm I'm your older bruder..." The room was silent as everyone thought it over and Ludwig started to stutter and facepalmed again. He was given another older brother hopfully not as bad as his first one who went back to flirting with Matthew...again. He sat back down and started to rub his temples.

"Oh great there is another German bastard...just what the wo-DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Lovino was pulled into a tackle hug by his brother. He wouldn't let go and was saying how his hug therapy would help his brother who was cursing and screaming at him. The two brothers rolled around on the floor until Antonio sperated the Italians and started to nuzzle Lovino until the boy calmed down. Aldous sat back down next to Feliciano and whispered to him.

"Your friends certainly are...different..." he just got a smile from the boy and a peck on the cheek.

"Vee~ well they are really fun at times and back then they were still weird..." he gave out a small giggle and started to talk again.

"Remember how Ms. Hungray would alw-" he frozed up and grabbed Aldous hand.

"Vee! Doitsu! When will the meeting be over? I need to take him to see Mr. Roderich and Ms. Elizaveta!" he said as he was getting ready to make a mad dash for the door only to be stop by Ludwig yelling at him to sit back down for the last hour if it. He pouted and sat back in his chair and clung to Aldous arm. He just smiled and pecked his forehead instinally cheering the boy up.

The rest of the meeting was filled with more yelling and Alfred yelling at Francis for grabbing Arthurs ass which belonged to the hero...his words..and then Vash shot at Feliciano for taking his pants off...not that Aldous was come planning or anything. But when the last shot was close to hitting his love in the leg he tackled Vash and started to fight with him. When the two were pulled apart the meeting was decided that it should end. As the nations started to walk out in groups or pairs Feliciano grabbed Aldous arm and dragged him to his was going to come by car but the rides were to crowded and he loved to fly.

But they were quickly stopped by Lovino who grabbed Aldous by the arm and dragged him off leaving Felicano to talk to Antonio. He pulled him to a secluded area and let him go. Aldous gulped as his lovers sibling turned to him with a glare.

"Alright potato bastard #3...looks like my dumbass brother was right...you did come back..." he folded his arms as Aldous nodded his head.

"Just because you came back doesnt mean shit to me. You hurt him badly when you died...you werent there to try to clam him down after centuries of crying and sulking..."His glare flattered as he remembered the nights trying to cheer his fratello up. His glare came back and he poked Aldous in the chest.

"You better take damn good care of him or I will ripe your muscles off and feed them to Toni's bulls!" He gave him one last look before flipping him off and walking away. "TONI! We're leaving!" Antonio just smiled at him and lead him to the car saying a quick goodbye to everyone. Before Aldous could do anything else Feliciano grabbed him and dragged him to the jet.

Once there were both on the plane and settle in the couple held hands and started to talk. "Vee~ Aldous I'm so happy your back~" he said as he snuggled up to the German boy. "So am I..." he didn't notice it but the small Italian boy had a smirk on his face. He turned and climbed into Aldous lap and pecked his lips. "You know...I really missed you..." as he said that his eyes were half lidded. Aldous had caught on, a smirk graced his lips he leaned up and kissed him.

With a burst of courage he licked Feli's bottom lip begging for enterance which was quickly given to him. He explored the others mouth which caused Feliciano to moan into the kiss. Aldous quickly realized that he liked the noises the other made and tryed to get him to do it again. He shyly slide a hand underneath the boys black shirt which caused the other to moan again. Aldous smirked into the kiss and started to run his finger tips over the boys stomach.

"Ummm e-excuse me?" the couple froze up and slowly turned to look at the pilot, he cleared his thorat as he said that they had reached their destination then quickly left the plane. Still frozen the boys just sat there until Feliciano got up and fixed himself, with a sad sigh Aldous did the same.

The couple walked thrpugh the town hand in hand while Feliciano told Aldous about all the new things that has changed and how some people judt never change. When they made it to Roderich's house Feli quickly knocked on the door. They heard a muffled comming and a few seconds later Elizaveta opened the door.

"Hel-ALDOUS?" She screamed as she glomped him and gave him a tight bear hug. She was smiling and asking questions all at once.

"Ummm I dont mean to be rude but, can we come in?"

"Of course you can silly boy!" She pulled the two in and left them in the livingroom as she ran off to get Roderich. Feliciano smiled and cuddled up to the boy on the couch saying a soft but happy vee, Aldous wrapped a arm around him and pulled him closer. She came back while dragging Roderich into the room.

"I was working on a n-Aldous?" he was staring at the boy with a shocked experison.

"Hallo, Roderich..."

"You owe me now dear~" Elizabetha said with a smirk, he just sighed and cleaned his glasses off on his shirt.

"I have no idea how you came back but...welcome back Aldous." He gave a small smile and held out his hand to shake with the other, raising a eyebrow when he noticed his arm around Feliciano. He quickly dismissed it and shook hands with him. The four of them all sat down and Aldous told them about how he came back and all the new things he has learned so far from his boss, Ludwig and Francis. When they were done talking they decided to eat some lunch.

"Vee~ Elizabetha! Can I help, I want to make those sweets I promised Aldous for dessert~!"

"Okay Feli just dont go overboard and make to much again...last time we had enough for twenty years" He gave a edgar nod and took off towards the kitchen with her in tow. When they were gone Roderich turns towards Aldous and cleared his thoart.

"So...you and Feliciano are together?"

"Ja"

"You do know he is a boy right?" He said as he recalled finally finding out about the little maid secert. What a akward day that was for him.

"Ja...I wouldnt want him any other way." The two continued to talk for the next hour until they could smell pasta and other things coming from the kitchen.

"Come and get it boys~" Yelled Elizabetha from the dining room. The boys quickly walked to the room to see an amazing spread of food in front of them. They sat down and started to eat.

"Feli, I forgotten how good your pasta was!" Aldous said as he took another bite of it. Feliciano blushed and smiled.

"Oh it was nothing!"

* * *

><p>When they were all done They moved to the piano room to listen to Roderich play for a bit. It stayed like that for a few hours until Elizabetha got hit with an idea and gave a cat like smirk.<p>

"Oh Feli~ Can you come with my for a second?" She dragged the poor Italian boy away while getting strange looks from Aldous and Roderich.

"So...Roderich...who wears the pants in the relationship?" He couldnt help but snicker a bit at Roderichs reaction to his question.

"Of course she doent! I am the m-"

"RODERICH! WE ARE GOING TO MY HOUSE FOR A WHILE! NOW!" Elizabetha yelled from a different room. Aldous started to laugh.

"Yes dear...good day Aldous..." He said as he walked away to meet up with his wife who ran out the door and dragged him away. Aldous was still laughing when he heard a door open behind him.

"Oh Feli, you miss-" He was stunned into silence when he looked over what Feliciano was wearing. He was in his old maid outfit, bandana and all. The dress only reached up to his mid thigh and his eyes were open showing off his eyes filled with loved.

"F-Feli?" His face lit up like a tomato as he looked the Italian over. Feliciano moved to sit on Aldous lap and wrapped his arms arpund his neck.

"D-Do you like it?" Feliciano gestuard towards his dress.

"J-Ja!" He got a smile and a giggle in return for his answer.

"Vee~ Grazie~" He leaned down and pecked his lips. When he pulled away he was pulled into another kiss.

"Feliciano...are you sure you want to do this?" Aldous said into his ear before he nipped it earning a shiver from the smaller boy. He didnt know what had come over him but Aldous suddenly wanted to have his way with the Italian nation.

"Si~ There is nothing else I want more." Feliciano said back to him and gave a happy moan when Aldous started to suck on his neck. Aldous left a few love bites on his soon to be lovers neck before he captured his lips again in a kiss. Aldous picked up the other and carried him to his old room, gently placing Feliciano on the bed. Aldous crawled over to him and started to kiss him again. Feliciano took one of Aldous hands that was on his side and started to slide it up his leg leading it up to his dress. Aldous was more then happy to let Feli do that, when his hand reached his hip he pulled away from the kiss.

"Your not wearing any underwear?"Feliciano blushes and nodded his head.

"I-It would have j-just gotten in the way..." He nodded his head and continued to slide his hand up until he found Feliciano's semi hard member. He heard the other give a small gasp and buck into his hand. Aldous lightly stroked him and ran a thumb over the tip causing Feliciano to moan and buck again, he started to a slow pace and enjoyed every sound the Italian made.

"A-Aldous...I want you now~" He said after comming fully nodded his head and placed three fingers in front of his mouth and said suck. Maybe it was a good thing Francis had came with Ludwig and him...even though he didnt want to know the other told him how to have sex between to guys. Feliciano took the fingers in his mouth with a innocent look and started to suck and lick them. While he was doing that Feliciano started to take off Aldous shirt and pants. When that was done Alous took his fingers out of the others mouth and looked at him.

"A-Are you ready?"

"S-Si." Aldous slowly moved towards his enterance and slipped a finger in, Feliciano didnt say anything at that. When he slipped in the second finger he heard a gasp and felt him tighten up.

"Its okay...you need to relax though so it doesnt hurt as much"

"Si..." He took a deep breath and tried to relax. When he did Aldous started to scissor him and prod around earning a few moans. 'Where is that thing Francis talked ab-'

"A-ALDOUS!"

'Found it' he thought as he started to prode at that one spot causing the other to arch into him.

"A-Aldous...enough I want...y-you in me..." Aldous nodded his head and slipped his fingers out earning a small whimper. He postioned his self at Felicianos enterance and looked at him, slowly slipping in. Feliciano stiffened up and tried to relaxed as Aldous slipped completely in, stopping so he could get use to his size, Aldous was trying so hard to not just start thrusting into him on the spot. They stayed like that for a few mintues just until Feliciano started to wiggle around.

"M-Move." He nodded and started to pull out just a bit to push back in started a slow pace. Each time he came out a bit more and pushed in a bit harder.

"H-Harder." That was all it took before he pulled out until only the tip was in and thrusted in hard, gaining more a moan from the Italian. Aldous started to pump the other in time with his thrust, still searching for that one spot again.

"THERE! R-RIGHT THERE!" He smirked and started to aim for that one spot over and over again driving Feliciano mad.

"A-Aldous ti amo~"

"Ich liebe dich~" he leaned down and pulled him into a deep kissed, still pumping him.

"I-I'm close..." Feliciano said as he pulled away for air and was panting.

"So am I-I" Now he was thrust without a pace, he just wanted to release. Aldous heard Feliciano give out a loud moan and cum on his hand. He could feel him tighten around him, that drove Aldous over the edge cumming inside of him. He fell onto the bed next to Feliciano still inside of him. Aldous smiled at him and pulled him close to his chest, pulling out of him. Feliciano nuzzled up against his chest and pulled the covers over them. The both fell alseep in each others arms with happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Well...that is the second smut scene I have ever written...I hope it wasnt to bad...or rushed...well just remember to review this chapter~ Oh and dont worry next chapter is sure to make you laugh~ Well until next time!<p>

Eikouk no Ange~


	6. Chapter 6

Ehehehehehe hi.  
>So I have returned from the dead! I want to apologize for my long absence for I was pulled into the Homestuck, Doctor Who, and Avenger fandom and BLUH BLUH BLUH BLUH,<p>

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>It has been two months since Aldous and Feliciano had gotten together. All the nations were very happy for them and supported their relationship, well, one little non nation didn't approve of them.<p>

It was a sunny day and the ocean was rather calm. One little boy was seated on a metal railing and glaring over the ocean. "It's not fair...I should be a nation too!" He mumbled to his self as he started to swing his legs.

"Why did that stupid German nation get accepted before me? Sure he's super old or whatever but I did more then he did since he came back!" He continued to rant to hisself as one of his people walked up to him and gentle punched his arm.

"Peter the deck is leaking again. Go fix it." With that he walked away but not before he turned around. "And don't pull anymore tricks!"

"But my tricks are cool!"

"Everyone hates your tricks! I swear you drive people away with them." Peter whined at him as he got off the railing. He sighed and started to walk towards the leaks when an idea hit him.

"My pranks drive people away? Hmmm let's see if it works on the Germans.."

**~~~~~~~~Hi~~~~~~~**

"This is the perfect day to be outside!" Feliciano said as he rolled around in the grass and into Aldous lap. The couple were currently in Feliciano's backyard enjoying the warm summer day.

"Ja, but I could do with out all the bugs." Aldous said as he swatted a mosquito away from his face. Feli just chuckled at him and opened up his eyes and looked up at him.

"But some of the bugs are cute~"

"If by cute you mean annoying, then yes I agree." He said smiling at him. They chuckled as Aldous started to ran his hand through the others hair. Feliciano sat up and pulled him into a kiss. Aldous hands moved to his lovers hips and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this loving scene, oh wait, I don't." Lovino said as he walked over to them with his arms folded over his chest. The two quickly broke apart with flushed faces from being caught.

"Ve, fratello what's that in your hand?" He said pointing at the white slips of paper in his hand.

"It's mail, something we have been getting for years dumbass. Here have some." Lovino said while giving the mail to his brother and walking away. "I'm going to Antonio's house for the next month or so, don't have to much fun while I'm gone." With that he left the couple to look through the mail.

Feliciano was going through the mail and tossing it behind him as he named them."Junk, junk, pasta weekly, bills, work, letter from England, bill-letter?" He turned around and picked up the letter and read it.

"Feli what does it say?"

"It says that Peter, Sealand, would like to spend a few days with us..."

"Really? Should we let him stay?" Aldous asked Feliciano.

"Sure why not! I like Peter even if he is kinda weird at times." He looked over the letter again with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Well usually Arthur rights in a fancy script or a really neat print, and he never writes to me."

"Well maybe he was in a hurry?" Aldous suggested as he looked the letter over and noticed the sloppy hand writing.

"Vee...well we might as well get ready to get Peter!" He smiled and stood up quickly already walking towards the house.

"Don't forget Feli we have to write a letter back saying we will take him!" Aldous said quickly following the other into the house. He spotted the Italian cleaning the house an moving things around, he was excited that he would get to take care of someone.

"No need! On the letter it said that he would be coming in a week."

"Wait, so even if we denied his request Peter would have come anyway?" Aldous said in a shocked tone.

"Si!"

"Well that is just weird..." A loud bang was heard as something upstairs had fallen over.

"ALDOUS HELP!"

"Mein gott."

**~~~~~~~How are you?~~~~~~~~**

"So what exactly does Peter look like?" The couple were at the airport waiting for Peter to get off the plane, the week had passed quite quickly for them.

"Well he has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyebrows are all bushy like England and he wears this cute little sailor outfit all the time!" He continued to talk to Aldous and describe the little boy to him and not notice the group of people that where getting off the plane. As they talked Peter had already grabbed his luggage and was standing next to Aldous.

"Hello Mr. Holy Rome and Mr. Italy! Thank you for letting me stat with you!" Peter said while using his manners. They couple finally noticed him and smiled.

"Vee Peter call me Feliciano! We are going to have so much fun!" He said as he pulled the smaller boy into a big hug.

"Call me Aldous." He continued ro smile at him and pick up the boys luggage.

Peter grinned for a second before he replaced it with a big smile. "I can't wait to see your house!" All three of them moved towards their car as they cheated, neither of the older nations seemed to notice the the devious glint in Peters eyes as they arrived home.

That's all I can think of for now


End file.
